Sailor MoonFinal Fantasy VI Cross Over
by dragonknight2
Summary: A remake of my first story that I had on an old account.  "What happens when the Queen Beryl and Kefka team up for revenge?"


**Chapter 1**

**The Return of Two Enemies of Two Worlds**

Twas a hot summer day and all of Tokyo were feeling the heat's wrath. The downtown area of Tokyo looked like a dried up desert that all the people were going around with what they can to keep themselves cool. While the people of Tokyo were trying to beat the heat the Sailor Scouts were enjoying their fun in the sun at the beach.

"What did we tell you when we got here Amy?" Serena asks as she swipes the Advance Calculus Book from Amy's hands.

"Yes, Serena I remember, but I was getting prepared for my Advance Calculus that I will be taking when school starts next month." replied Amy.

With that remark Serena grabs Amy by her right arm and drags her into the cool Pacific Ocean, there Serena tossed Amy a few feet ahead of her face first into the Ocean. Lita, who was relaxing on her towel, started laughing after observing Serena launching Amy into the ocean. Mina and Raye on the other hand were too busy drooling, while looking through their binoculars looking at all the good-looking men that were at the beach. Rini, on the other hand was busy making a sandcastle with Hotaru.

While the Sailor Scouts were have their fun, in another world in another dimension on the planet Esperia the people of Esperia had finished rebuilding and restoring their world after their world was torn apart by the evil force of Kefka. The only thing that they did not know that high above the clouds on top a floating palace they were being watched by someone who did not like was she was seeing.

"So he failed in trying to take over this puny planet, but maybe I can give him another chance with the adding of my powers to his powers." said the mysterious feminine voice. Then with the raising of her right hand she began chanting in an ancient language. A small explosion took place in the center of the room where hovering above the ground laid the a black coffin which slowly crept open exposing the lifeless body of multicolored clown.

"Awaken Kefka, awaken and arise from your eternal sleep." the mysterious female yelled. With that, the eyes of the madman Kefka slowly and grunting as if he was waking up in the morning.

"Wwwwwhhhhhhhat what is going on," Kefka asked in a tiring mood, "where am I?" As Kefka looked around at where he was, the mysterious woman just looked at Kefka watching at his reaction to his awakening.

"So the mighty Kefka, you manage to cause some chaos and destruction, but you were defeated by a young lady and her friends." mocked the mysterious woman.

"And who do you think you are trying to mock me, the powerful Kefka on what I did to this world?" Kefka boomed backed. After hearing this made the mysterious woman stand up from her thrown and looked straight into Kefka's eyes.

"How dare you talk to me with that tongue of yours," yelled the mysterious woman, "I am known as Queen Beryl of the Negaverse."

"Oh, I heard of you, while I was in afterlife," Kefka laughed, "I heard that you, oh mighty Queen Beryl, were defeated by a little girl with a little crystal." Kefka evil laughing at Queen Beryl as a tick was forming on her head.

"I did not revive you so you can act like a Laughing Hyena at me Kefka, I revive you to give you another chance at getting revenge at those who defeated you four years ago." screamed Beryl who face was turning red with anger. "I was willing to give you back those magical powers you had and give you some of the powerful magic of the Negaverse as well." Beryl replied in a soft tone voice.

"Then why did not tell in the first place." Kefka said with his usually evil madman laughed.

"As I said I will restore the magic powers you had and as well give you some the magic powers of the Negaverse, but be warn, if I were you, Kefka do not over use the powers of the Negaverse or the magic will destroy you." warned Beryl.

The only problem that neither Queen Beryl or Kefka knew that reviving the magic that Kefka stole from the Three Statue of the Espers it too revive the Three Statues, the Espers, and those who had magic powers too like Terra. For the evil duo did not know as Kefka's powers are being returned to him that in Figaro Castle as the heroes celebrate their completion of the restoring Esperia to its former self, before Kefka's chaos of terror rein, was about to have a disorderly conclusion.

"Nnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooo," Terra grunting in pain, "wwwwhat'sssss haaaapening to me." Terra drops to her knees and grabbing her stomach. Edgar, Sabin, Locke, Shadow, Celes, Cyan, Gau, Setzer, Strago, Relm, Mog, Umaro, Gogo, and Banon gathered around Terra with fear and worry in their eyes.

"Terra, what wrong with you?" asked Celes with worry.

"Ddddoon't kkknnooowwwww," Terra replied, "it feels as if I was exploding from within trying to...hhhhhhhheeeeeelp." Terra's scream filled the entire castle. The scream was then filled with an explosion of bright pink light. The brightness of the explosion blinded everyone for a couple of minutes, but when everybody regained their vision all were stunned to see standing was Terra in her pink Esper form.

"I should have guessed something was going on." said Strago who was gazing deeply with no surprise at what was going on.

"What is it grandpa, what is happening to Terra?" asked the young Relm.

"For the last two days I have felt some odd omen, an omen of evil was about to take place," replied Stargo, "now the omen is taking place with Terra becoming her Esper self again and if I am right so will the power of magic."

"I too had a strange messages given to me in my dreams," Celes said, "and I felt are worse nightmare from four years ago is back."

"Kefka, it is Kefka, he is alive and even stronger than ever," Terra said in disbelief, "I felt him being revived by some powerful evil force and this force is scary somehow."

For Terra did not know that she was right about fearing this new evil power and with madman known as Kefka alive again the heroes of Final Fantasy are about to have adventure that will changed their lives forever. The only thing that neither Queen Beryl, Kefka, nor Terra did not know that someone was also watching the events of a new rein of chaos was taking place. That person was the Guarding of Time herself Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto know that if Queen Beryl is alive then someone or more than someone who had brought the Witch Queen of the Negaverse back to life. The only problem is Sailor Pluto was stumped on that question of who, who revive Queen Beryl and what is that who did what they did have in plan for Esperia, and is will powerful unknown being has plans for Earth too.

This is the end of Chapter 1 The Return of Two Enemies of Two Worlds.

Will Queen Beryl and Kefka be able to work to gather, and who is the powerful unknown being(s) that revived Beryl and what is that being(s) master plan. For that you must stay tune for Sailor Moon/ Final Fantasy VI Cross Over Chapter 2 Evil Trades Places.


End file.
